Vehicle Warehouses
.]] '''Vehicle Warehouses' are properties featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Import/Export update. They are available to buy once the player registers as a CEO and buys an Office. These are the vehicle counterparts of the Warehouses. Description Vehicle Warehouses are used to safely store up to 40 standard to high-end vehicles. Only one warehouse can be owned per player. The Vehicle Warehouse also serves as a storage facility, featuring an Underground Garage which can be used to store Special Vehicles purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry. These vehicles were added in the same update and are used in Special Vehicle Work missions. Unlike Warehouses, the Vehicle Warehouse cannot be raided by NPCs nor by players. Interior The interior layout is the same for all of the warehouses, the only difference being the interior decorations that can be added during purchase or later redecorated. The interiors of the vehicle warehouse have an office with a laptop computer, sleeping arrangements, a vending machine and a closet for changing clothes. On the other side of the office is a mod shop that is used for repairs and to mod vehicles for special sales. There is also an underground storage for special vehicles that were released in the update. Scattered around the interior are various tools and machinery, some reused from other garages such as Los Santos Customs and Benny's Original Motor Works, while others are entirely new. Various tool companies are used, including Device, Power Metal, Hard Stand, Strokemaster and Flint. The color of various equipment, particularly storage facilities, change depending on the interior theme. The three interior options do not change the layout nor props used inside the warehouse, but completely redo the walls, floors and paint scheme used in the warehouse. For example, the "Basic" option (standard) uses a relatively rundown appearance, sharing textures from Hayes Autos. the "Urban" option is slightly more worn and faded than the default scheme, but has decorative graffiti on the walls. The "Branded" option is the most clean out of all options, having a blue floor and white/purple walls. As well as the cleaned appearance, various posters are hung from walls, including vehicle company brand names such as Mammoth, Declasse, Albany, and Willard, as well as various auto-related companies such as Atomic, Fukaru, Chepalle and Sumo. Over time, prop versions of cars covered with a cloak will spawn in the garage. The vehicles underneath don't resemble the car it replaces, however. There are 7 prop models which resemble covered versions of the Turismo R, Coquette Classic, Tampa, Roosevelt, Baller (first generation), Omnis and Z-Type. *''Comes with vehicle warehouse purchase'' Usage Vehicle Warehouses are required for the storage of sourced vehicles across Los Santos and Blaine County. Cars are stored here until the CEO decides to sell them (subject to cool-down times as applicable). The warehouse contains a small office where a laptop computer is found, allowing the player to access the Ad-Hawk Autos site which they use to sell the vehicles they have collected through Vehicle Cargo missions. The value difference between the available warehouses reflect their locations and the impact this has on the ease of import and export delivery. All nine warehouses are located in the South and East of Los Santos though, which ensures all require some degree of cross-town traffic navigation and risk of NPC traffic collision damage. Locations There are a total of nine vehicle warehouses available to purchase. All Vehicle Warehouses are available to purchase through the SecuroServ Network on the main computer portal at the player's Office. The price of the warehouse reflects the convenience of the warehouse's location, the cheapest being in rather narrow, restricted areas or areas with high gang activity, while the more expensive locations are open space, allowing the Cargobob to become more useful. All Vehicle Warehouses are located in the Los Santos County area, more specifically the southern and eastern areas. Events *Between 21st and 28th August, 2017, all Vehicle Warehouses were discounted in price by 25%: **All interior themes were also discounted 25%. *Between 21st and 28th August, 2017, all Vehicle Cargo exported is double GTA$ and RP. **All vehicles are also classed as "Top Range", regardless of their original class. Gallery Vehicle_Warehouse_GTAO_Partially_Stocked_Interior.png|Interior of a partially stocked and "Branded" redecorated Vehicle Warehouse. Mamba-GTAO-Poster.png|Mamba poster. SprunkBuffalo-GTAO-Poster.png|Sprunk Buffalo poster. StirlingGT-GTAO-Poster.png|Stirling GT poster. Zentorno-GTAO-Poster.png|Zentorno poster. Albany-GTAO-Poster.png|Albany poster. Hinterland-GTAO-Poster.png|Hinterland poster. Schyster-GTAO-Poster.png|Schyster poster. Fukaru-GTAO-Poster.png|Fukaru poster. Lubrination-GTAO-Poster.png|Lubrination poster. Meinmacht-GTAO-Poster.png|Meinmacht poster. PowerMetal-GTAO-Poster.png|Power Metal poster. Declasse-GTAO-Poster.png|Declasse poster. Atomic-GTAO-Poster.png|Atomic poster. Chepalle-GTAO-Poster.png|Chepalle poster. CoverUp-GTAO-Poster.png|Cover Up poster. Lube-GTAO-Poster.png|Lube poster. Mammoth-GTAO-Poster.png|Mammoth poster. Sumo-GTAO-Poster.png|Sumo poster. Albany-GTAO-Poster-Square.png|Albany poster. BravadoBanshee-GTAO-Poster-Square.png|Banshee poster. DeclasseMamba-GTAO-Poster-Square.png|Mamba poster. Willard-GTAO-Poster-Square.png|Willard poster. Device-GTAO-AxleStand.PNG|Device axle stand. Device-GTAO-BenchClamp.PNG|Device bench clamp vice. Device-GTAO-TigWelder.PNG|Device tig welder. Device-GTAO-Toolbox.PNG|Device toolbox. Device-GTAO-TransmissionHoist.PNG|Device transmission hoist. Device-GTAO-TrolleyJack.PNG|Device trolley jack. Device-GTAO-TwinBenchGrinder.PNG|Device bench grinder. Device-GTAO-WheelBalancer.PNG|Device wheel balancer. FixUp-GTAO-Chest.PNG|Fix Up chest. FixUp-GTAO-Compressor.PNG|Fix Up compressor. Flint-GTAO-Chest.PNG|Flint chest. Flint-GTAO-ToolBench.PNG|Flint tool benches. Flint-GTAO-Tools.PNG|Various flint tools. HardStand-GTAO-CarRampRed.PNG|Hard Stand car ramp. HardStand-GTAO-HydraulicLift.PNG|Hard Stand hydraulic lift. Pharte-GTAO-Compressor.PNG|Pharte compressor. Pharte-GTAO-VerticalCompressor.PNG| PowerMetal-GTAO-AngleGrinder.PNG|Power Metal angle grinder. PowerMetal-GTAO-Blade.PNG|Power Metal blade. PowerMetal-GTAO-Cabinet.PNG|Power Metal cabinet. PowerMetal-GTAO-Chest.PNG|Power Metal chest. PowerMetal-GTAO-ChestSmall.PNG|Power Metal chest. PowerMetal-GTAO-CordlessDrill.PNG|Power Metal cordless drill. PowerMetal-GTAO-ImpactDriver.PNG|Power Metal impact driver. PowerMetal-GTAO-CordlessDrill3.PNG|Power Metal cordless drill. PowerMetal-GTAO-SpringCompressor.PNG|Power Metal spring/strut compressor. PowerMetal-GTAO-Toolcase.PNG|Power Metal tool case. StrokeMaster-GTAO-Battery.PNG|Strokemaster battery. Navigation }} Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Warehouses